


Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

by caleco



Series: Sansan One-Shots [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a Little Bit More, F/M, Fluff, Internet Stars, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleco/pseuds/caleco
Summary: Sansa Stark isn’t entirely sure how she ended up with a hot LAPD Police Officer meeting her family for dinner, but she’s definitely going to take full advantage of it.Continuation of Dancing Queen
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Sansan One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697629
Comments: 17
Kudos: 142





	Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so y’all’s comments made my DAY and only spurred me on to writing more for this AU. I swear it was only supposed to be a one shot! But it is super relieving to write a fluffy SanSan, instead of the angsty ones I’m usually drawn to.
> 
> The title is from S.L.U.T from Bea Miller, which I could totally see Arya and Sansa dancing to.
> 
> As always, read and enjoy! Comments are always welcome :)

Sansa’s thumb hovered over the post button, and she bit her lip hard, thinking about it.

It was silly, really. She wished she could take a page from Sandor’s book and be a  _ tinsy bit  _ more uncaring about all of it. But that was hard for her, when she was in the top three TikTok accounts on the entire platform. Preceding @dracarys and @snowplacelikehome by a measly hundred-thousand. Not that she was counting.

Really, she wasn’t. After Jon and Daenerys had started dating, they’d shot to the top of everything, the biggest power couple out there. And who could blame them- they were head over heels for each other, and Sansa was relieved to see her cousin so happy for once. 

She’d been the one to teach Jon how to throw it back, though, and she firmly took all credit for the fame she’d gotten him from  _ that.  _ The bloopers for that video alone were gold.

But now she was nervous. The last person she’d tagged out of the blue had been Joffrey, and that was a solid year ago. And  _ everyone  _ knew how that had went. She enjoyed the little bit of fame she’d gathered over the years, had loved all of the girls asking her for dance and makeup tips. She’d gathered more than her fair share of creepers, but hey. That’s the business.

But when it’d gone bad with her and Joff, it was  _ terrible.  _ If she saw one more article dissecting every video they were in together, every snap story, every tweet- she’d be sick. There were a myriad of rumors surrounding it all, too, from her being pregnant (it had been around Thanksgiving and she loved her aunt’s stuffing,  _ thank you very much) _ , to Joff paying to be in her videos so his fame would explode, to an arrangement between their famous parents. 

The last part was the closest thing to the truth, but it still made Sansa scoff. It wasn’t the eighteen-hundreds anymore.

But her parents were both famous actors, and had starred in a movie along Cersei Baratheon once-upon-a-time. It wasn’t an arranged marriage situation, but it was damn well close enough, with all of the dinners her mom and Cersei arranged.

What the press didn’t see, though, was Robb punching him squarely in the face after he’d slapped her. Or Theon dragging him by his shirt-collar through their front yard.

Thank god for that. She shuddered to think what would’ve come from  _ that. _

__ So as far as they were concerned: Joff and Sansa had a mysterious falling-out overnight, and the star couple was no more. And for the past year, Sansa had been decidedly single.

But then she’d screwed up her car, the one her dad had made her save all summer of junior year for, and she’d met one of the hottest police officers she’d ever seen.

Gods above. She was sure she was a sweaty, red mess out there on the side of the road, and seeing Mr. Big Muscles did not help one bit. She stuttered and stumbled through her sentences, blushing madly any time he looked her way.

She couldn’t  _ help it,  _ okay. He was tall and massive, with muscles on his arms bigger than her thighs. And she’d been a little shocked by his face, yeah, but she hadn’t shown it. He probably got a lot of shocked, dirty looks, and she didn’t want to contribute to that.

But even with his scar- his jaw was sculpted, his brows thick, his nose slightly crooked. He looked like he was made out of stone, and through the slight scowl on his face, she thought she could see a softness there.  _ You’re as big a puppy as your dog. _

__ But the difference was that she definitely wanted to climb this puppy.

And then he’d fed her takeout, and she was firmly head-over-heels.

Now, two dates in, he still hadn’t made a move. It infuriated her, in a way, because she definitely wouldn’t mind him to step up. But at the same time she felt a bit relieved, saw a charm in there. He seemed just as nervous about fucking it all up as she was.

Their last date had been a casual one at the park down the road from her parent’s house. It was a ritzy little dog park, full of designer breeds and sparkling equipment. 

Stranger hadn’t known what to do with himself; he had simply looked up at his owner with his big brown eyes. That was, until her husky, Lady, had galloped up to him, nudging him with her nose.

And Stranger was smitten.

For the rest of the date, her and Sandor had laughed at the two; Lady hadn’t known what she was getting herself into. She’d always been a more independent dog, despite her first greeting to Stranger. But every time she tried to get some space from the huge black mix, Stranger would be glued to her side in an instant.

Sansa had gotten an adorable video of Lady standing off to the side, watching the other dogs at the park. Stranger had quickly appeared at her side, almost knocking her off her paws at the force of his affection. Lady had shot Sansa a slow, unblinking look, a silent  _ help. _

__ She’d set the video to Mariah Carey’s  _ Obsessed. _

__ And now she was about to post it, but something had made her pause. She hadn’t tagged someone new in almost a year, and she knew there would be articles out within the hour speculating about it. But she could also picture Sandor’s scoff, the shake of his head and he tried to hide a grin at his dog being a dufus.

So she went ahead. 

_ stranger of @lapdk9 is a tiny bit obsessed _

__ \---------

_ Does that mean I’m famous now? _

__ She’d gotten the text from Sandor thirty minute later. She smiled at the familiar name popping up on her phone, flopping back onto her floral bedspread.

_ Depends. You up for it? _

__ She paused, adding a little winky face afterwards for good measure. 

_ Well, little bird, I thought it came with the job _

__ Sansa scoffed at that, shaking her head.

_ So I’m a job now? _

__ She grinned as she hit send.

His response was just a few seconds later, and she bit her lip at the idea of Sandor sitting on his bedspread, texting her, too. Even though she felt silly at the idea- he was a man, late into his twenties and well into his career. She was just a girl about to finish up college. 

She’d never tell him, but it did make her feel a little inadequate at times. 

_ A job I love to do. _

__ She gave a short, sudden laugh at that. 

_ Oh fuck, I didn’t mean it that way _

__ _ Gods, I’m shit at flirting. Sorry little bird. _

__ Sansa had to put her phone down, giggling at him hard.

_ Well damn. I was hoping you did mean it like that.  _

__ She sent the text before she could stop herself, throwing the phone across the room as soon as she hit send, punctuated with a little shriek.

She was definitely not going to check that for a while. Nope, nope, nope- she did  _ not  _ just send that to a fully-grown-ass-man. 

There was a knock at her bedroom door. 

“Sans? All good?” Robb’s voice came through the door.

“Yep,” She said quickly. 

\------------

“So,” Theon said, wiggling his eyebrows as he gave her a wild grin. He was wearing one of his  _ Krakens  _ t-shirts, to rep his own band. He always gave her shirts from his grunge band, always whining about how she had  _ more followers so pleeeeeeease. _

They weren’t great. But she wouldn’t tell him that.

“Spit it out,” Sansa said, rolling her eyes. Robb was across the room, fiddling with their camera.

__ “Saw you tagged someone in a video today.” Theon said, feigning innocence.

“Yeah,” Sansa responded, finding the tiny specks of dirt under her fingernails very, very interesting.

“What?” Robb shouted from across the room, his mouth agape, still holding a camera in his hands. Sansa groaned.

“It’s not a big deal, god.” Sansa all but shouted. “He’s just someone I’ve been seeing-”

“Oh  _ shit,”  _ Theon hissed, grinning. “It was an account for the LAPD K-9 unit, so I’d just been assuming you were working with them or something. I didn’t know you were  _ seeing  _ someone.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Sansa muttered.

“Uh, it’s a very fuckin’ big deal.” Robb countered, crossing his arms across his chest. “The last boyfriend of yours had to be dragged out of this house-”

Sansa winced, but Robb continued.

“-so excuse me for being a little protective here.”

“I’ll let you meet him eventually.” She mumbled, her face burning red. 

“Cool. I’ll tell Mom he’ll be over for dinner on Thursday.” Robb said with a big, cheeky grin, already typing on his phone.

“That’s  _ way  _ too soon!” Sansa protested, but Robb just held up his phone.

“It’s sent.” He shot back. 

Gods. She didn’t know how she was going to explain  _ that  _ to Sandor. He knew she still lived with her parents- she’d explained, albeit a little embarrassed, that her parents were both pretty famous actors. 

But the Starks had always put an immense weight on their children becoming something by themselves; they were always there to support, if times got too tough, but Sansa had been working in some capacity since she was in sophomore year of high school. It was just that now, instead of working for ten-fifty an hour at the local supermarket, she was now making thousands a week as an influencer.

She was putting most of it towards college, and the rest into savings. She’d never felt bad about still living with her parents- hell, Robb was getting his masters in mechanical engineering, and he was still here- but explaining it to Sandor had made her blush furiously. 

But still. The idea of Sandor coming into their house, her mom making a stupidly-big-deal over it, had dread bubbling in her stomach.

She uploaded the new video to her page- her dancing in between Theon and Robb, trying desperately to coordinate their moves to Cardi B’s  _ Money.  _ But, like always, it ended in Theon half a step behind, Robb stopping to make fun of his best friend, and Sansa giving up with her face in her hands.

\-----------

The next day, she’d met Sandor at the gym near her place. She’d idly mentioned getting back into running, since she wasn’t taking a dance class over the summer. She’d grown to hate the lethargic feeling she was getting used to, even though she’d been uploading videos daily. 

She’d actually gotten Arya to join her this morning, both of them doing a confident, rolling dance to Bea Miller’s  _ S.L.U.T.  _

She knew that Sandor had worked out in some capacity- with arms that big, there was no way he didn’t. And she’d blushed furiously when she’d said that, too.

But to her surprise, he’d agreed to meeting up.

“This is gonna be rough.” She sighed, starting up the treadmill. In the back of her mind, she thought about telling him about dinner with her family- but decided against it. Not on the same day she was getting back into running- she couldn’t try and tackle two impossible things in one day.

“You need to take a pre-workout selfie?” Sandor had said mockingly, throwing a chin out to the group of girls that were currently preening in front of the mirror.

“I’m starting to think you’re just jealous.” Sansa threw back, tucking a stray piece of hair back into her ponytail. Sandor had snorted at that.

“Can’t be jealous if I have exactly zero interest in a  _ social media presence.”  _ Sandor had shot back, but she’d heard that familiar tone in his voice, that bit of defensiveness coming through. 

“You should try it.” She said, hoping she was being encouraging. “I think you’d be surprised- it’s just another way to express yourself.”

“No one wants to see my face on their screens, girl.” Sandor had shot back, staring through the window in front of them. Sansa had frowned at that- he was a relatively open man to her, unlike what he was to other people; but sometimes, in the right conversation, he suddenly threw up walls around him.

“I can definitely assure you that people wouldn’t mind seeing you.” Sansa told him. “I mean, look at you.”

“Yeah, bunch of scars on an ugly mug. Got it.” Sandor scoffed.

“So you’ve got some scars. You’re still-” Sansa sputtered, her face heating up. “-you’re still  _ hot.” _

__ Sandor raised an eyebrow at that, which caused her to spiral even more.

“I mean, do you own a mirror? You obviously  _ live  _ in the gym, and you’ve got a strong jaw and sexy eyes and-”

Sandor was laughing silently beside her, and she stopped her treadmill just to slap his arm.

“You’re enjoying this way too much.” Sansa grumbled.

“If you want to wax poetry about my body, go right ahead.” He said cheekily, but she could see that the tension had left his body, so she was okay looking stupid.

And when she’d finished up her workout later, he was still going strong, lifting a huge weight above his horizontal form. She eyed it, knowing she probably couldn’t lift even a fifth of that.

She stopped her scrolling through her phone, seeing a droplet of sweat roll down his forehead. He looked focused, his mouth in a hard line, veins popping out over his straining arms. She was trying her best not to drool, she really was.

So she started filming, just a tiny boomarang of him lifting the weight up into the air.

She was  _ definitely  _ keeping that one for later, but she also made a point to send it to him.

“You could post it to the K-9 Unit’s page.” Sansa suggested, trying her best to be nonchalant as they grabbed dinner. Sandor’s eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his head.

“Like fuck I will.” He grumbled.

“Tormund is on there,” She pointed it out. “Besides, wouldn’t it be great for the city to see they have a big, strong cop on the job?”

Sandor snorted at that.

But later, before she went to bed, she saw that @lapddogs had posted a video. She grinned as she saw the familiar boomarang of Sandor’s workout, grinning even more as she read through the hundreds of thirsty comments.

She supposed she should’ve been a  _ little  _ jealous. But she only felt smug. 

With another rush of energy, she went over to her contacts, hitting call.

\-----------

“Really?” He’d said over the phone when she’d asked, throwing it all out there.

“Yeah…” Sansa laughed a little. “I know it’s a little immature-”

“No,” Sandor had said quickly. “I mean- it’s not immature. If you want me to meet them, I want to meet them.”

“Really?” Sansa breathed, repeating his earlier sentiment.

“Aye, little bird. I’ll be as much a part of your life as you want me to be.” 

She’d felt a rush of warmth in her chest at that, grinning in the dark to her bedroom ceiling.

“You know I like you a lot, right?” She’d gushed, covering her eyes bashfully, though he couldn’t see her.

Sandor chucked at that, the sound coming from deep in his chest, making her shiver. “I’d hoped so, but I sure like hearing it.”

\---------

When he’d shown up in their doorway, practically taking up the entire thing, her dad had blinked a few times.

“Well hello.” Ned Stark had said, one of his charming grins on his face as he gave a chuckle. A million-dollar smile, if his many films were concerned. 

“Dad, get out of the doorway.” Sansa hissed, already feeling her face heating up. God, she felt like she was back in high school.

To her relief, Sandor had given his own form of a small, awkward smile; she’d gotten quite used to them over the weeks they’d known each other.

And he’d even brought flowers and wine, which made her heart beat faster.

She’d known about the wine, of course; he’d called her anxiously three hours before, asking what kind of wine her mom liked. Sansa had giggled at his frantic words, his out-of-breath voice.

But he was  _ trying.  _ And it made her feel fuzzy inside.

He handed a thick bouquet of yellow roses to her, and she grinned broadly.

“Hey, cop.” Robb shouted from behind them, giving a mocking salute to Sandor. Sansa scowled at him, flipping him a strong middle finger when her Dad was busy shaking Sandor’s hand. 

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting in front of a plate of her mother’s famous chicken parmesan while she rambled on about her time filming in Naples. It  _ always  _ came up when they had Italian, but Sandor was trying his best to listen intently, so Sansa wasn’t going to bring it up.

“So you run that K-9 unit account?” Arya asked, shoving a huge piece of chicken into her mouth. Catelyn Stark sent her a very pointed, irritated look.

Sandor sat up a little straighter in his chair. “Yep.”

Sansa gave him a little nudge to his side, under the table.

“Yeah, I film the dogs.” He added, shooting her a little look. “Figured it would be good to give them some press that wasn’t bad.”

“I mean, I kinda wanna see them rip apart some guy.” Arya offered, shrugging.

“Arya,” Their mom hissed.

“They definitely do that, too.” Sandor offered, trying to hold his chuckle behind a hand. Sansa smiled, sipping on the wine he’d brought. Fruity, sweet- just what her mother loved. He’d done good.

“Can I come on one of your patrols?” Arya asked suddenly, excited. She dropped her fork, giving Sandor a big pleading grin. Sansa rolled her eyes- Arya was nineteen years old, starting her first year at UC Los Angeles that fall. But she acted like a little kid any time there was a prospect at seeing- or being a part of- a fight.

“Sure,” Sandor shrugged, which led Rickon to protest from his end of the table.

“I want to too!” He shouted, throwing his napkin onto the table.

“Rickon Stark!” Their mom hissed. “You act like a gentleman  _ this instant.” _

__ Sandor made eye contact with Sansa, and she could see the thin line of his lips, could see he was trying to not find amusement at the situation. She rolled her eyes at him.

“You can come too.” Sandor finally said to Rickon, much to Arya’s dismay.

“How’d you end up with the K-9 unit?” Her father finally spoke up, his tone the signature  _ You-Are-Seeing-My-Daughter _ . Sansa gripped her fork tighter. 

But Sandor seemed to be prepared. “Well, I went to UCLA for my bachelors in criminal justice, and then joined the academy after that. I quickly realized I was much better with dogs than I was with people.”

Ned Stark, to his daughter’s immense smile, chuckled at that.

“Well, if what Sansa has told me is true, it sounds like you’re really doing good for the department.” Her father added. At that, Sandor looked over at Sansa, his eyes showing an openness she wasn’t usually accustomed to. He smiled, a soft one just for her.

“Do you have any siblings, Sandor?” Her mother asked kindly, lounging back into her chair, a glass of wine in one hand.

Sandor stiffened at that, and instinctively, Sansa placed a hand on his thigh. He only tensed a little bit more, and she flushed, realizing the proximity of her hand to places she  _ definitely  _ shouldn’t touch around her family.

“I actually don’t have any siblings.” Sandor said, his voice impassive again. Sansa winced- she didn’t know the whole story, but she knew it wasn’t a good one. He’d had siblings, at one point, but that was as much as he’d been willing to share so far.

“I wish I didn’t have any.” Rickon mumbled, and Sansa stiffened, wanting to snap at him for his crude comment. But to her surprise, Sandor just chuckled.

It wasn’t like Rickon knew, anyways.

“Can I be excused, mom?” Bran asked politely. “I have AP Physics homework due at midnight.”

Her mom nodded, and Sansa took that as a cue.

“I’m gonna show Sandor around the house, if that’s okay.” Sansa said politely, taking his hand and leading him from the room before her mom could protest too much.

They had a huge house, anyways; at first she’d been a little bit scared of Sandor seeing their borderline-mansion, been worried he would judge her for being a spoiled little kid. But he’d taken it all in stride, and she relaxed a little bit, knowing he understood her.

“I haven’t done that in a long time.” Sandor said quietly after a moment, shaking his head, a small smile on his lips.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Met the parents.” Sandor laughed. “It feels a little like-”

“High school?” Sansa asked, suddenly feeling shy and stupid. Like a little girl.

“Hey, that’s not a bad thing, little bird.” Sandor assured her, pulling her into the crook of his neck. “I promise- I love that you have a close family. I wish I would’ve had one.”

His last statement makes her chest ache for him, but she knew it must’ve been even harder for him to say that. In a rush of affection, she leaned up on her tiptoes, pressing a chaste kiss to his own lips.

“So that’s what I have to say to get a kiss?” Sandor said after a moment, raising an eyebrow.

Sansa giggled, swatting at his arm. “You don’t have to say  _ anything  _ to get a kiss.”

“Oh yeah?” Sandor said, shutting the door to her bedroom shut behind them, as quietly as possible. Their tour of the house had been unexpectedly short. Well, a  _ little  _ bit expected, on Sansa’s part.

Sansa grinned up at him, biting her lip. He followed the movement with his eyes.

“You’re gonna kill me, girl.” Sandor growled, taking her into his arms to kiss her, much differently than the quick peck she’d given him earlier. This time it was much more passionate, his lips moving against hers, his hand coming up to cradle the nape of her neck. She moaned into it, the sound spurring him to pull her waist into his.

Feeling a rush of heat, she bit lightly on his bottom lip.

“Sansa,” He warned, his eyes dark as he pulled away a few inches. Sansa grinned up at him. 

“Sandor,” She replied, a sing-song, mocking voice.

With a growl, he dove back in, and this time she moved them back, pushing him back to land on her floral comforter. She couldn’t help but admire it- his gruffness, his muscled body, his scars, all laid out on her yellow-flower printed comforter. It was a  _ very  _ appeasing sight.

If her parents hadn’t been downstairs, she would’ve loved to sink down to her knees between his legs, let herself-

“You look like you’re going to eat me whole, little bird.” Sandor said with a chuckle, taking the moment to link his fingers behind his head. 

“Am I allowed to?” She asked with a coy smile, her knees sinking into the comforter on either side of his body. She crawled up her form, her face hovering above his own.

“You’re allowed to do any damn thing you want.” Sandor said, a dark grin on his face.

She responded by taking his lips back, this time seating herself flush against his form, gasping at the hardness that pressed  _ just right  _ into her. She moved her hips slightly, a shiver rushing down her spine.

A knock at her door made her freeze. 

“Sans? Mom is about to serve the tiramisu.” Bran said kindly from behind the door.

Sandor’s hands were still firmly locked onto her hips, holding her in place, and they gave each other a panicked look. Sansa took a few deep breaths before responding.

“Sure, Bran. Be down in just a second.” Sansa said, hoping her voice was calm.

She heard her brother’s footsteps go down the hallway, and then turned back to the man under her.

“I’m thinking maybe we are in high school.” Sandor whispered, making her giggled, hiding her blush in the crook of his neck. 

Sansa climbed off of him, hearing a slight noise as he protested. She ran a hand through her slightly-tangled waves, trying desperately to get rid of the wrinkles that had appeared on her white skirt.

“How do I look?” She said quickly.

“Like you were just grinding on top of your boyfriend.” 

“ _ Sandor,”  _ Sansa hissed, her face heating up. But then she paused.

“So we’re dating?” She asked, a little grin on her features.

Sandor sighed, rolling his eyes at her response. “Aye, little bird.”

When they went back down after a few minutes, her mom was surprisingly naive.

“Did Sansa show you the birdbath outside? We renovated it just this past spring.”

“Aye, she did.” Sandor said, sharing a look with Sansa. “It was very nice.”

Robb eyed them from across the table, and when Sansa met his eyes, he gave her a knowing look, followed by a dramatic eye roll. She looked back sternly, silently begging him to  _ please shut the fuck up. _

__ “Here, Sansa.” Her mother said, placing a square of dessert in front of her, going to get another plate for Sandor. She caught his eye from the corner of hers, giving her a small, knowing smile, shared between them.

She grinned back. She’d already had her dessert. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who can guess who my favorite character is outside of SanSan? I think I’ve made it way too obvious!
> 
> Also, I’m having entirely too much fun coming up with their videos and the songs they dance to. I’m such a dork.


End file.
